The Doctor's Megaforse
by PRWhoWoodLocked13
Summary: When The Doctor, Jack and Sherlock are chosen to become Megaforse rangers. what will that holed for them and everything around them? Is Fro Yo Sherlocks Worst Nightmare? How does the doctor feel about pink? What will Jack 'do? what does it haven in store for all sorts of aliens?( RATED T FOR A REALLY GOOD REASON). I ONLY PUT UP CHAPTERS IF PEOPLE COMMENT!
1. The Doctor and Pink

The Doctor and pink?

PR: hello. Oh I'm sorry for got to introduce myself. Ummmmm how to put this uuuu well… I really don't know how to put this… you can call me PR1963 for short . I have wrought other fan fictions before but I decided it wasn't going so well so I decided to create a new account and wright short-er stories! I haven't completely given up on my other name but be aware I won't be putting out much of anything on there now. Well enjoy this what ever it is.:PR

The Doctor was bonking around the TARDIS as he normally did. Switching buttons and pressing leavers and occasionally hitting the consul with the mallet he kept hanging on a rope by the console.

"Where to go? What to see? What to do?"he uttered to him self he was doing another planet check which was to head to 21 century earth and go to his favorite Fro Yo shop. He always went there when he had a dilemma on his hands. he had been having really weird dreams. And to say that that is big. He didn't normally sleep and when he did he had night mares and bad ones at that. But these were a lot different a bunch of people in red, green, blue, yellow, pink, black and every other color you can think of fighting a mob of gray.

"Where are we headed now Doc?"

"Yes I was wondering that. You haven said anything seance breakfast when you went of on how bad you look in pink"

"Shut up Sherlock" the doctor said trying to indicate that he had other things that were more important. But it didn't work.

"Just stating the obvious besides the eggs Benedict Jack made were dry."

"Hay! Next time you make breakfast with genius shouting how bad he looks in pink! I was dieing the way.'I hate pink. never let me ware pink...'."

"Well that makes me fell better doesn't it"

"Sorry Doc."

"How many times have I told you not to call me DOC!"

"Someone has been taking snorts of blue goo lately."

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...!"

"Shut Up Sherlock! Jack stop encouraging him! And that only happened once!"

"Ya every time we go to 'planet' Barcelona."

"Yes and you get drunk and shag every time we go to Amsterdam."

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"

"Sorry Doc. but no really where are we headed?Stop it Sherlock it is not that funny. "

" ya not so funny when it is on you. To answer your repented question a Fro yo Sho-p. as the 21 centenary teen and youth call it." the Doctor said popping the P

"hehehehehehehehehehehe"

"I can't believe I am saying this but SHUT UP SHERLOCK!" Jack shouted.

"Okay okay I'm headed to the library to read some more Agatha Cristie. Poirot is just about to prove that every body did it." After Sherlock left they both started to laugh.

"Oh my god did he just say that?"

"Yes yes he did. I never thought he would find that section. I just hope he doesn't find the Sir Arther Conan Doyle section. Do you think that could be a problem?"

"No"

"Okay "

"What did you mean by 'Fro Yo'?"

"Your American you should know this!"

"Hay I have been living in Cardiff Wales for the past two hundred or so years. For all I know there aren't any 'fro yo' shops in Cardiff!"

"Well It originally was called frozen yogurt."

"Oh now that I have herd of."

"You my friend are so deprived." The Doctor flipped a button and pressed another lever and the TARDIS landed safely and smoothly.

"That doesn't happen often."

"Hay Don't jinks this. I like this. Jack go and get Sherlock. And make sure you meet me hear and no where else I don't want you and especially not him wondering off. Or worse both of you getting lost."

"Yes Doctor" Jack said eagerly and ran of towards the library to fetch Sherlock. The Doctor just stood there. Where he stood thinking about his dream. One thing it was foggy. that puzzled him. He never had dreams that was that foggy. well lots had fog but very clear. and what where they fighting? Not Cybermen, Jadoon, Dalaks, not even living plastic creatures. what were they?"

"Hurry up Ernie's brain freeze is having a by two get one free deal!"The Doctor shouted in the direction of the Library. He knew something was going to happen. He just didn't know what.

PR: I hope you like this first chapter! I want you to wright a comment right after you read this to see what you are thinking?... Is that stalkerish? I think that is stalkerish. well you tell me what is bouncing around in that little human mind of yours and I will keep writing this story ONLY if I get two comments. And if I completely F*****G suck then tell me! and if those are the two comments I get then tell me how to improve!and I will use the way you suggest. I DON'T MAKE ANY PROMISES! I will mention the first two comments on this chapter in the next chapter(if there is one) I don't want to sound doubtful. I just don't want to wast my time on something people aren't reading. plus if i get more than three comments there will be a new chapter posted tomorrow!

PS most of these will not be this long :PR


	2. No More Fro Yo For You

No More Fro Yo For You

PR: I have had 10 people read this and I am very happy about that. I am going to be nice and put up this chapter. I need closer and I am really excited I immidetly typed this after I posted the last one just in case I needed to post it right away, but that didn't happen. but I would like to thank the eight people from the U.S the one person fom Australia and the one person from Moldova for reading this. I guess I should stop babbling and get on with the story. I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, POWER RANGERS,SHERLOCK OR TORCHWOOD:PR

They stepped out into an alley behind a shopping mall. The Doctor started towards the street when Sherlock spoke.

"Well this is an improvement from last time we landed. Do you remember Jack ' Oh no don't step outside we are in a space whales stomach!'." Sherlock mocked while Jack lay on the ground laughing specifically avoiding the musty puddles.

"Shut Up Sherlock or no Fro Yo until you are back home in your world." Jack was still laughing. "Jack shut up and Sherlock stop encouraging him! and that only happened once!" they both stopped because they knew if he got even more upset he would order the most expensive thing and they would get stuck with the bill. So they quietly followed The Doctor In to Ernie's Brain freeze.

"Hello... Oh! Doctor how good to see you! I see you brought some friends along this time. That is good. Last time you were hear you had just had a bad break up with what's her name Rose was it?" Being reminded of Rose also reminded him how much he had eaten that day. "Any way what would you fellas like hm?"

"Three regulars please."

"Sure thing." the man walked off Jack walked off to a corner. Sherlock stayed by the Doctor the man handed the Doctor two cones and Sherlock one. when The Doctor turned to find Jack in the corner. He wasn't there. That was odd? He never really lost sight of Jack. He probably found a nice American chap, and was flirting.

'he'll be back' The Doctor thought. He turned to see what Sherlock was doing. He wasn't there ether?There was a napkin falling where Sherlock stood."He can't run that fast? No one can run that fast. so ho…?" before he could finish his thought he was whisked away with a cloud of red or pink he wasn't too sure. but he ended up on his side on top of Sherlock under Jack (On accident!) in a dark room.(ON ACCIDENT!)

"Doctor"

"ya"

"Could you get of Jack is smiling like crazy." with that said he stood bolt upright and Jacks smile was lost. "That is the absolutely last time I eat Frozen Yogurt." Sherlock said as he got up off the floor The Doctor buzzed his soundings and licked the floor. Sherlock went to investigating the little figurines on ether wall. The Doctor soon joined him. I have seen these people before?"

"YES" a booming voice said from the other end of the room "I AM GONSI. I WAS PUT HEAR BY MY MENTOR TO BE THE GUARDIAN OF EARTH." The Doctor Jack and Sherlock all looked at each other with the same expedition of 'WHAT THE FUCK' on there faces. "THERE IS A NEW THREAT NOW AND YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BECOME MEGAFORSE RANGERS.." two other people hit the hard ground with thud. Enough of a thud that The Doctor and Jack turn there heads.

"Gwen how did you get hear?"

"I'm thinking the same way you did" Gwen said hugging Jack "Where have you been. It has been months sens I last say any of ya."

"I was traveling with The Doctor and Sherlock." Once Sherlock herd his name he turned around. Jack noticed that the Doctor was couching by the other woman that came with Gwen."Doctor is it.."

"Yes. Yes Jack, It is Rose."

PR: HATE ON ME IF YOU LIKE FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! if you just put ... for a comment or a smiley face or a poop I don't care just something( NEVER SHUGER COAT ANYTHING) see ya!:PR


End file.
